


Starting Down the Road

by amaresu



Category: Dark Angel, Doctor Who
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One journey has to end to start the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my abandoned crossovers100 claim.

The engine of the TARDIS stopped and Max looked over at the Doctor. This was it. She was really leaving. After two years she'd decided that she needed to continue her search for her family. If any of them got out. The Doctor looked up from the screen he was studying and gave her a smile, "While, this is it. We're just outside Seattle and about a year after I picked you up. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I need to do this. I have to know if they're okay." She walked over to him slowly and sat down with her back to the console. "It's been great, but I can't keep doing this. It's killing me not knowing what happened to them."

The Doctor sat down next to her, "You could always come back you know. The TARDIS is a time machine after all. We could go off and visit a few more places then head on back here." He looked at her rather hopefully.

"You're just going to be lonely. That's all." She pushed him in the arm, almost knocking him over. "Gonna be sitting in here all by yourself. Nothing to do but make more adjustments to that screwdriver. If it can even be called a screwdriver. I've never seen a screwdriver that could hem pants before."

"On the other hand I won't have to go chasing after you when you get yourself in trouble." He grinned at her and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "You know it started as a screwdriver. It's still a screwdriver in essence. No need to make fun of it."

"I believe I chased after you just as often. Besides you'll find someone new." Max proclaimed airily. "She'll be twice as annoying as me and get into five times as much trouble. On the other hand she won't have my cat like agility and ability to jump over ten feet into the air."

They looked at each other and shared one last laugh. She then stood up and walked over to where her stuff was waiting. She checked to make sure everything was in her bags and pushed her motorcycle out of the door. The Doctor was standing in the doorway when she turned around. He grabbed her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "It's been fantastic. I'm going to miss you."

Max wiped some tears from her eyes and dug out her key to the TARDIS. He looked at it and turned around, closing the door behind him. Within seconds the TARDIS was fading from view, leaving her standing in the middle of the road holding a key in her outstretched hand.


End file.
